


(Not so) Grand Beginnings

by The_Raptor_Queen



Series: Tales from the Tabletop [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Annoying player, Annoying player gets kicked out, Cheaters Never Prosper, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, English names used for characters, Mokuba is the DM, Weevil Underwood is an Edgelord!, Yes D&D is a team sport DAMMIT!, everyone's a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raptor_Queen/pseuds/The_Raptor_Queen
Summary: The gang decide to start playing D&D, but one player doesn't realise that D&D is a team sport.
Series: Tales from the Tabletop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896607
Kudos: 3





	(Not so) Grand Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monster World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637398) by [sleepthief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepthief/pseuds/sleepthief). 



> So I had this little idea last week while I was playing around with character sheets for a D&D game I'm playing in and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. So cue about 4-5 days work and I've created character sheets for them and started writing this fic. I did find another one while I was searching for something to read which was fun (I've linked it below) so shout out to sleepthief! I have used the English names for the characters, I've not read a great deal of the manga and only saw the anime because of my brother (although have watched it myself off and on and may start again)  
> In the original document that I'd typed up on GoogleDocs, this story had footnotes for things that aren't really needed for the story but are good fun. I couldn't figure out how to add them as footnotes so if anyone knows and fancies telling me, I'd be really grateful and I can then fix it!

_ Anything you recognise is not mine, dedicated to  _ **_sleepthief_ ** _ who has also done the Yu-Gi-Oh gang playing D&D _

* * *

Seto wasn’t sure why he’d agreed to this in the first place ( **LIE** : Mokuba’s puppy dog eyes were the reason. Those things should be illegal, Seto was pretty sure that his younger brother had weaponised them in a way to be against the Geneva convention) but spending his Saturday with Moto and his little group of friends playing D&D wasn’t something he’d ever expected to be doing (He wasn’t ever going to admit that he was excited to play himself; let’s just ignore that he’s bought custom dice, a dice tray, a custom notebook and mug for the sole purpose of enjoying this game). Although, if he was honest, they _were_ less annoying than Weevil Underwood who’d seemed to have wormed his way into the game (Yes, that pun was intended, but only inside his own head. Although Seto knew he would probably end up sharing it with his brother later). Going round the table, they seemed to have a pretty balanced party (at least Mokuba thought so). Wheeler and Taylor (a Barbarian and a Fighter respectively) were their main melee fighters while Moto was the group’s Cleric. Bakura had opted to be able to provide healing back-up while also being able to fight in close range as a Paladin. Valentine had opted to go down the magic user route as a Sorcerer while Gardner wanted to provide extra back-up healing and inspiration so chose a Bard, Seto thought the character suited who she really was as well and wondered if she’d made a bard who cheered people on but was also a dancer on purpose, in any case, her character fit in really well with the group they'd made. Seto himself had opted for a multiclass of Artificer and Rogue, something that no doubt surprised the others but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. And then there was Underwood…

The green-haired annoyance had also gone down the fighter route but seemed determined to ‘win’ rather than actually work as a team. And Seto wasn’t the only one to notice something weird about his character sheet.

“Hey, Weevil, why does ya character have a score of 30 for all ya stats?” Wheeler asked, and everyone turned to look at the person who they hadn’t really wanted to invite but felt compelled to.

“Because my character’s the best, how else am I supposed to beat you all at this game?” Underwood shrugged, ignoring the glares.

“Considering it’s impossible for you to have  **all** your stats at 30  _ and _ every single proficiency in the game, when we’re only level 6, I’d say you’re cheating to big yourself up.” Seto drawled as he handed everyone the coffee he’d brought (Rather than snacks like everyone else, he’d opted for bringing decent coffee for everyone. Mokuba had helped by finding out their favourites and brought soft drinks for after the coffee was done) . He’d not brought one for Underwood because he was a last minute inclusion, only saying for definite that he was joining them about ten minutes before the game.

Mokuba rolled his eyes at Underwood’s attempt to glare Seto into submission as Wheeler’s sister and Devlin laughed in the background.

“Look, you can’t have a character with  **everything** at this level, it won’t be fun for the others. We’ll start lightly this week so you can go home now and fix your character sheet Weevil without missing anything.” The younger Kaiba sighed. Underwood turned his glare on Mokuba but grabbed his things and left, grumbling, while everyone else set up to start playing, all of them hoping that Weevil would be better next week.

* * *

He wasn’t any better the next week. If anything he was worse. He’d taken his stats down to 20 for all of them, removed 2 skills and tool proficiencies (each, not just altogether) and insisted that every female character would be in love with him because he was the king, (both PCs _and_ NPCs, he didn’t want to listen to any reason at all that he couldn’t decide who any of them were in love with). He also didn’t want to listen when Mokuba explained that the kingdom had a queen . It didn’t take long into the session for them to kick Underwood out of the group with his constant arguing with Mokuba and his insistence that he should be allowed to defeat enemies single handedly while the others all watched.

“You can’t keep me from joining you, I know when and where you play. I’ll see you losers next week, hopefully you’ll realise how much you need me by then.” He sneered as he stormed away. Seto looked around the table.

“Next week, we’re playing at my place.” He said firmly, to no argument from anyone (not even Wheeler! He hadn’t insisted on that beforehand because the recently added tabletop game room at Solomon Moto’s Game shop was actually pretty well kitted out and he didn’t mind just letting them use it without needing to pay to rent it out like the other groups.)

The next week was much better without Underwood’s attempts to turn the game into  _ his _ character’s show. And if Seto sent one of his bodyguards round to the game shop with a coffee for Solomon and to get rid of Weevil, well, nobody said anything.


End file.
